


Your Story, Not Ours

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitter Ahsoka Tano, Family, Grand Master Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Supreme Chancellor Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Their parents are the Supreme Chancellor and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, so who wouldn't think that Luke and Leia had a lot to live up to? The answer? Their parents.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Your Story, Not Ours

It has been 10 years after the end of the Clone Wars, and Luke and Leia Skywalker have enjoyed living a safe and luxurious life. Their mother, Padmé Skywalker, was elected Supreme Chancellor after Mon Mothma’s four-year term after Sheev Palpatine’s arrest, who was discovered to be the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious. Their father, Anakin Skywalker, was chosen as the Jedi Grand Master, becoming the youngest ever to lead the Jedi High Council and also being widely renowned as the hero of the Clone Wars for being the man to discover the truth about Palpatine and keeping hold of the title _Hero with No Fear_.

Instead of living in an apartment, the Skywalkers now live in their own luxurious residence somewhere in Coruscant, being safeguarded by the Red Guard before eventually being safeguarded now just by private security hired by Padmé and Anakin. When the Republic came to a stable state, a large sum of money has been given to Anakin for all his actions throughout the Clone Wars, and after obviously accepting it and increasing his net worth tenfold after the sum of money and the discovery of being the husband of Padmé Amidala, he soon negotiated with the High Council then the Senate to give the Jedi Order as a whole a large sum of money and use it to support Jedi who wish to live a life outside of the Order as a citizen instead of living in the Temple.

Ahsoka Tano, their father’s former padawan, longtime babysitter, and fellow member of the household, rejoined the Jedi Order under the conditions that there would be major changes made to the Jedi Code, and Anakin did just that. Anakin also brought Ahsoka up to take a seat on the Jedi Council and was granted the rank of Master. Ahsoka promised she would be the master of either Luke or Leia (or both) if they ever chose to be Jedi one day (the Skywalker twins said they would decide that by the time they were twelve).

“That was an okay movie,” Luke admitted.

Ahsoka snorted, “Are you kidding? It was great!”

Leia raised an eyebrow, “The two of them didn’t marry each other, so I don’t think it was.”

“The love plot isn’t even the main part of the movie,” Ahsoka pointed out. “It doesn’t really matter that much, Leia.”

Leia huffed lightly, “Well, it does to me.”

“Mhm, whatever,” Ahsoka replied dismissively. “It’s a bit late now, and Skyguy might get grumpy if you two sleep late. How about you two prepare for bed now?”

“Okay,” Luke and Leia replied in unison before the two of them marched to their bedroom. Ahsoka just smiled before she began searching for another holofilm she could watch after the two twins fall asleep.

“ _Love Across the Stars_? Isn’t that the biography holofilm about Skyguy and Padmé’s love story?”, she mused as she scrolled through the movies. “Hmm, maybe I should watch that later. I should probably check on Luke and Leia first.”

Around twenty minutes later, after spending time scrolling through her holopad to finish a story she had been writing/typing, Ahsoka decided to check on the Skywalker twins for a second time. She opened the door and saw the two of them tucked up in bed, soundly asleep as they snored softly. She smiled in adoration at the sight before shutting the door and making her way back to the living room to watch the holofilm about Anakin and Padmé’s love story.

Roughly five minutes into the holofilm, the doorbell rung, and Ahsoka instantly knew it was Anakin and Padmé. She paused the holofilm and dashed to the door and opened it for the couple.

Anakin smiled at his former Padawan before giving Ahsoka a friendly hug, “Hey, Snipsy.”

“Skyguy, Padmé,” she greeted back with a smile of her own before hugging Padmé.

“Hey, Ahsoka, so uh, how were Luke and Leia?”, Padmé asked.

“Eh, they were fine. It was a pretty normal day if you ask me.”

Padmé nodded, “Alright, well, let’s get inside then. I’m dying for a seat.”

Ahsoka chuckled before moving out of the way to let the Grand Master and Supreme Chancellor inside.

“What holofilm is this?”, Padmé asked as she noticed the paused screen showing a girl who oddly looked like her.

“Oh, that’s _Love Across the Stars_ ,” Ahsoka answered. “The holofilm about you and Skyguy’s love story. Have you two watched it yet?”

She shook her head, “No, sadly, we either forget to watch it or don’t have time to. Who are the actors again?”

Ahsoka stopped for a moment to think before answering, “Uh, Hayden Christensen as Skyguy and Natalie Portman as you.”

Padmé nodded, “Alright, I think all three of us could watch it later if you’d let us join you.”

Ahsoka smiled, “Of course, I’ll let you two watch with me.”

Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka eventually finished watching the holofilm, and while Anakin recently checked on Luke and Leia’s shared room, he was coming back a few minutes later after remembering that he wanted to get something there. He opened the door and saw Luke and Leia sat on the floor with their holopads (Luke’s holopad was on his hand whereas Leia’s was on the carpet) asking each other questions, somehow oblivious to his presence.

“Alright, how long does a Chancellor’s term last for?”, Luke asked, looking down at his holopad.

“Four years,” Leia answered almost instantly before picking up her holopad and asking a question of her own. “When the Senate is deciding the fate of someone they locked up, should the Chancellor support one side or remain neutral?”

“Neutral,” Luke answered, albeit taking a while longer compared to Leia. It was at this time when Anakin finally intervened.

“Luke, Leia,” Anakin called their attention; his voice not necessarily angry but serious and assertive. “What are you two doing? It’s an hour until midnight, so why are you two using your holopads this late? You two go to sleep now.”

“Yes, dad,” they answered in unison before leaving their holopads on the ground only to be picked up and taken by their father.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” Anakin said with finality before leaving the room and shutting the door.

____________________

Anakin had plans on what to do for the evening with Padmé, but those plans were cancelled when Anakin had learned about the twins’ doings. He decided to tell Padmé about it with the twins’ holopads with him.

Anakin sighed, “I’ve found out about something.”

“What is it, Ani?”, she asked.

“Well, I caught Luke and Leia in their room using their holopads a few minutes ago. It didn’t seem like they just got up to check the time or something as they were literally on the ground, exchanging questions.”

“What!?”, Padmé snapped. “This late in the evening!?”

Her husband sighed again, “Yes.”

Padmé covered her face and sighed heavily, “What’re the two of them talking about?”

“I don’t know. I remember Luke asking Leia about how long a Chancellor’s term lasts for.”

Padmé raised an eyebrow, “Why would they be talking about chancellorship?”

He shrugged, “I have no idea. Let’s just see their search histories.”

____________________

Luke and Leia woke up that time, still terrified about what might happen to them. They opened the door and saw Anakin and Padmé preparing the table for breakfast, quiet as they prepared it rather than the typical sappy compliments being shot at one another before eventually noticing Luke and Leia’s presence and giving them a welcoming smile. The twins knew this to be the type of breakfast with the ‘we need to talk’ phrase in it. They sighed as they made their way to the table. _Oh, boy, they were dead._

“Good morning, Luke. Good morning, Leia,” their mother greeted, but her tone was dry which was something they’ve heard of before when they’ve done something wrong.

“Good morning, mom,” Leia replied.

“Morning, ma,” Luke replied shortly after.

“Good morning, you two,” Anakin greeted, and his tone was just as dry as Padmé. It was then that they realized Ahsoka was there, too, but she remained silent as she sat by the table, looking on the Skywalker couple preparing the food before getting up to help them with preparing.

They were quiet throughout the meal, but the twins weren’t scared when they were eating as they both knew their parents never really began talking the serious things until after the meal, and their meal passed by much quicker than normal.

“So, Luke, Leia, I caught you two yesterday using your holopads at 11 in the evening,” their father was the first to speak up. “Care to tell us why?”

“I’m sorry, dad,” Luke said, ignoring the question.

Padmé spoke up next, “We’re not looking for apologies, Luke, at least not yet. Right now, we’re looking for an explanation.”

Before Luke could answer, Anakin spoke of what they were up to on their holopads, “We went through your search histories, and most of the things you two have been searching up are either about the Jedi Order or are about politics, which are me and your mom’s…specialty. Does this have something to do with us? And, how long has this been going on?”

Leia sighed before answering, “A month.”

“A month!?”, Padmé snapped as Anakin sighed and shook his head slowly, but Luke and Leia could tell she was still suppressing some of her anger. “You two have been doing this for a month now!?”

“Yes, mom,” Luke said. “We’ve been doing it because we have a lot to live up to.”

Padmé’s tone instantly went from anger to confusion, “W-what do you mean?”

“We’re following in your footsteps, mom,” Luke said, but it only led to more confusion.

“W-w-what?”

Luke was going to say more, but Leia answered instead, “Mom, you’re the Supreme Chancellor and a queen when you were young, and dad, you’re the youngest Grand Master in the Jedi Order. We have to start early if we wanna be able to live up to your…legacies.”

Padmé became sympathetic and concerned, “Oh, Leia, whoever told you?”

“Who told you?”, their father asked.

Leia shook her head, “Nobody, mom, it’s just me and Luke who thought of it. We didn’t know back then that you and dad were considered the _power couple of the Republic_ , but now we know we have a lot to do if we wanna be able to live up to you and dad.”

“Oh, Leia, dear, you have nothing you have to live up to, and that goes for you, too, Luke. You two won’t, aren’t, and shouldn’t live in our shadow. You two are your own people, and you two have your own stories. If you don’t want to follow in me or your dad’s footsteps, you don’t have to, and even if you did, you don’t have to focus on it so early. Remember, the reason me and your dad fought so hard is because we wanted you to be able to live a peaceful and enjoyable life. We don’t want you two getting strangled by duty so early on,” Padmé explained.

“Me and your mom have had very messy lives, Luke, Leia. Trust me, the last thing you want is to try and live a life similar to us. Mind you, me and your mom were a big secret until the end of the war,” Anakin added.

“But, dad, we’re not trying to follow in your footsteps and mom’s,” Luke protested.

“Your search history says otherwise,” he replied dryly. “You and Leia said you were going to decide if you wanted to be a Jedi by twelve years old, so while you two aren’t twelve years old yet, just…enjoy your lives and be happy because you won’t ever regret it, okay?”

“Okay,” the twins conceded. “Sorry, mom. Sorry, dad.”

To their surprise, their parents nodded, and Padmé did forgive them, “Okay, alright, it’s…not really much of your fault anyway.” She then whispered to Anakin.

“I guess we’ll forgive you two, but there’ll be no gadgets for three days. If you two have been doing this for a month, your eyes must not be happy about it. You two will rest for three days, okay? No gadgets for today and the next two days, got it?”, Anakin said.

The twins nodded and replied with a sense of thankfulness knowing it could be far worse, “Got it.”

They were about to leave the room when Padmé said one last thing, “Remember, you two, this is your life and your story, okay? It’s not ours.”


End file.
